Death of a Star, Light of a Hope by Laura Hunt
by Mary Sue1
Summary: An exciting story.


Death of a Star, Light of a Hope  
  
  
  
Ilasnay ruffled his ginger - blond hair, feeling it thick and messy in his fingers. Having been awake for the past two days he had no time to care about his appearance, and too busy with repairing the ship to curse about the caffine withdrawal headache that ripped his skull apart. The computer glared defyingly at him, mocking his inability to fix it. The mainframe was down, leaving the Gladsheim Angel stuck between the sister Hrimfaxi systems with no way of communication.  
  
Not that there's anyone to communicate with, Ilasnay mused.  
  
The run-down cargo ship screeched as another bulkhead gave way under the strain of the gravitational pull of the Gefion suns that were crushing the metal like paper crumpled in a fist. Ilasnay knew the urgency of restarting the computer and, if sneakiness permitted, re-installing the AI of the Gladsheim Angel, but the increased strain of the suns' radiation was taking its toll.  
  
"What's taking you so long, genius?" Stel-Ling demanded hotly, fanning herself with a perfectly manicured hand.  
  
The Oriental descendant propped against the support rail of the first officer's station, considering her nails with a sadistic glance. She was dressed to kill and, knowing her reputation, she probably would before the suns fried them. Ilasnay pulled himself out from under the smoking control panel, a little more roughly than necessary to see if the forceful approach would work. It didn't.  
  
"Hey, just be thankful the AG held and let me work," he retorted in his cocky accent. "Rome wasn't built in a day."  
  
"No," the assasin agreed, slowly. "But it was destroyed in less."  
  
The command centre doors were pushed open from the outside, the controls shot through before the engineer had chance to fix them, even though he had considered leaving himself locked in there with the beautiful assassin. He slid back under the controls when he was glared at by Ling at the enterance of her captain. The protocol of saluting was dismissed, the situation demanded order, but time was against them.  
  
"Why isn't this ship moving yet?" the captain demanded.  
  
"Either the Human is trying to screw us, or he just needs a little persuading." Ling answered, running a hand over the blade strapped at her waist. "Ask him."  
  
The dark - haired man was of the same genetically enhanced species of Human as the woman, his body rippled with huge muscles as he crouched down at the control panel. His strong hand grasped at Ilasnay's hair and pulled him out, ignoring the engineer's whimpers of pain. Ilasnay lay on his back, looking up into the face of Garaenn-Chi, hands brought up to his head to try and release his hold. It was pointless. Chi could have crushed his skull in his fist it he wanted to.  
  
The hot stench of Chi's breath was on Ilasnay's face, almost suffocating in its intesity. Chi hauled Ilasnay to his feet and pulled his head back, sliding a light lance under his chin. The hot electricity of the blade crackled with a blue light, threatening to test the durability of Ilasnay's skin, skin that was already burning in the rays that passed through the windows panning the circular room.  
  
"Are you screwing us, boy?" Chi growled, his yellow eyes piercing through Ilasnay's stare.  
  
Twisting in Chi's hold, the engineer fumbled for an answer, one that would keep him alive for a little longer, or at least with all of his limbs in tact. Relying on a hope that the Hypers wouldn't have a clue about the ship's technology, he tried a delaying tactic.  
  
"Well, the main power source is down, but I can probably - definately - bypass the weapons network to start the back - up generator. Depending on the extent of the damage to the AI, of course."  
  
"Why do you need to turn the AI back on? You're gonna fly us out of here." Chi spat.  
  
"If you want me to fly the Angel manually, I'll need the access codes, which only the boss has. And if memory serves, you've got him locked up somewhere, and you're not going to let him up here 'cause you know he'll kick the crap out of you. Which leaves you stuck, cooking slowly, between two badass suns unless the ship flies itself out of here. It's your call."  
  
Chi let the lance drop a little and backhanded the engineer with his clenched fist. The force of the blow cracked Ilasnay's cheek and bloodied his mouth, throwing him to the floor in pain. Chi stood over him, laughing at the Human's weakness. Ling smiled maliciously.  
  
"Aye," she laughed. "Let the boy have his fun. It'll be him who dies first from this damned radiation anyway. And he knows if he tries anything, I'll slaughter his commrades in front of him, before tearing his organs out, one by one."  
  
"Well, you talk a good murder." Ilasnay challenged.  
  
Chi dismissed him, kicking him back under the control panel with a sneer.  
  
"Damned sub-species." Chi cursed, turning back to Ling. "Watch him."  
  
He tossed a laser whip into her hands as he exited command. Ling perched on the edge of a control station and cracked the whip at the floor. The thin line of yellow electricity snaked in the air before hitting the floor with a small explosion, leaving behind a charred strip where it had fallen. Ling's eyes lit up as she deactivated it with a smile.  
  
At least all of my limbs are in tact, Ilasnay thought. For now.  
  
He brought a hand up to his cheek, expecting to feel blood in his fingers. Instead he noticed the device he wore. The communicator strapped around his wrist had been disabled, isolating him from reality. He could probably activate it if his captor didn't revel in the anticipation of him giving her a reason to fulfil her sadistic pleasures. She watched him too closely, so he decided to put his skills to the test. If he could start the generator it would give the main computer enough energy to reboot the Angel's AI. Then she could figure a way out. It was her fault they were in that situation, but it was him who was getting his ass kicked for it. It figured.  
  
Dalett leaned back against the exposed girder that held the roof of the medical deck where he was being held. He knew he could have stopped them. He should have opened those damn boxes instead of taking Vessa's word. Or perhaps he should have trusted the Felinseud. He looked at her : She was about the age of a Human adolescent, and her body was covered in a thin layer of purple-red fur. Her name, Valkyrie, defied her gentle nature and even now she refused to fight. She soothed Vessa as her body took in the drugs and nanobots to heal the shot wound in her stomach. Her body writhed around, fighting the pain and electrical discharge still bleeding through her veins. And then there was Brekke who sat silently, praying to the goddess for their salvation. Even the most scientific of them was reduced to relying on fate.  
  
"This is rediculous!" Dalett finally spoke. "This is my ship and I'm going to take it back."  
  
At this Brekke looked up. His dark brown eyes spoke volumes, telling Dalett he was crazy.  
  
"Even if we can get out of here, Vessa still needs time to heal and there are about ten of them. And I wouldn't like to count on Valkyrie's help."  
  
"As you shouldn't" she replied.  
  
Dalett stood, smoothing back his thick brown hair. Sweat was beaded on his skin, mostly from the increasing heat of the suns' radiation but a little was drawn from his quiet fear. He noticed the file where the drugs were kept, if only they could use them, but there was nothing. No poisons, no neural disfigurements. Of course he could try pelting them with paracetamol tablets . . .  
  
"What about the light lances?" There had to be something.  
  
"Well," Valkyrie began in an unpromising tone. "Vessa and I moved them from the cargo bay to make room for the you-know-whats, which by the way we didn't know what they were. But we put them in command."  
  
"So now they have my ship and my weapons."  
  
Dalett couldn't help but notice the grin that spread across the Felinseud's face. He wished he could be as confident as her. He should have believed her when she said she had a bad feeling about the cargo run - She had always been right about things like that before.  
  
"I did store the guns in here." she added. "But I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you."  
  
She indicated the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Bottom drawer."  
  
Brekke looked skyward, as if to thank the goddess.  
  
"Perhaps this ship truly is an angel."  
  
"If she was she wouldn't have left us here to die in the first place." Dalett sniped.  
  
As he reached into the draw to pull out the guns, the back-up lights flickered on, and the distant hum of the second engine engaged. The light would have comforted Brekke, but for one thought.  
  
"They still have Ilasnay."  
  
Dalett nodded. The engineer, the only one of the crew who was fully 'veteran' Human, was a pain in the ass, always hanging on to old Earthling beliefs. Dalett didn't want to sacrifice him, but in the end billions of lives were in the balance.  
  
Ling studied him carefully, expecting him to try and pull something. All the lower Humans were the same, worthless and tricky, but without the intelligence to make their stunts work. And in the world, weakness was death. Chi's divine plan would ensure the hyper homo sapien would cut its connections with the sub-species, and be regarded as the highest form of Human evolution. Then they would reign over Midgard, and perhaps conquer Earth for future generations' sake. Ling could see the new world, and the bastard Human wouldn't stop it.  
  
Ilasnay was at the main control panel, keying in his access code for the AI database. He felt Ling's hot gaze on him, making him uncomfortable. She stood beside him, watching as he entered code and command to install the Angel's AI, absorbing the numbers for future reference. Chi re-entered, his light lance close at hand.  
  
"As soon as the ship gets us out of here shut down the AI and open up the weapons network. Set a course for the Skinfaxi system and target Midgard."  
  
"Are you on something?!" Ilasnay demanded. "There are billions of people on Midgard."  
  
"No, there are lower Humans. The only remaining all Human planet and the world can do without it. And if you continue to question me I'm sure the world will cope with your death. Now, get us out of here."  
  
Ilasnay didn't wait for Ling's "persuation". He would wait for Angel's decision, hoping she wouldn't just shut down again. He concentrated on the control panel and pressed in the final number. The holographic computer screen flashed on, morphing into the outline of a woman, flickering as the engines stuttered. The hologram shifted, glaring at Ilasnay.  
  
"I should have known it was you messing with my circuits."  
  
"I figured you didn't need any beauty sleep." he quipped.  
  
"Flatter me all you want, but I'm not going to surrender to their whims."  
  
Ilasnay sighed. Sometimes talking to a computer was like talking to a brick wall. Her emotions were basic and she couldn't feel pain, but she could understand reason, or so he thought.  
  
"Look, Angel, you just left us between the Gefion suns. You can withstand the radiation, but we are a little more fragile and I need you to fly out of their pull. I'm sick." He coughed for effect.  
  
"I know." Angel quipped, without a hint of humour in her voice.  
  
Chi tried his own approach.  
  
"Get us out of here, or I'll kill your crew."  
  
Angel saw the blood on Ilasnay's face and knew he would.  
  
"Angel, think about it. If we stay here any longer, the effects of this radiation will be irreversable. Or your support beams will crack under the strain, pulling you apart and we'll all suffocate in space. C'mon, think of Dalett."  
  
The holographic form of Angel's face softened.  
  
"Okay, but only for Dalett."  
  
The back-up lights dimmed and were replaced by the main lights that flooded the ship with a yellow glow. The force of the engines wracked the ship, jerking it from its stoic position and propelling them further into space, stuttering as it fought the gravity. Ilasnay gripped hold of a support rail and, for the first time in his life, prayed to the goddess.  
  
"How long before she can walk?"  
  
Dalett placed a hand over Vessa's wound. The scorched skin was blistered and bloody, yet did not hurt her as the painkillers took hold. The wound had already begun healing, and they counted on Vess'a fighting skills she inherited from her Tiscendant father to make it through the Hypers to get to command.  
  
"Fifteen, twenty minutes." Valkyrie answered. "But she wont be at full stregnth."  
  
Vessa's eyes flickered open as she roused from the sedative. She felt the residual burning of the bullet's charge in her stomach and her vision was blurred through welled blood in her eyes. Valkyrie covered them with a wet cloth, cool on Vessa's forehead, hot with fever.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Brekke listened at the door. He made out the voices of four men outside praising Chi, their Messiah. Brekke himself could have subdued those men : His whole genetic make up was manufactured and developed in a testing facility on Vetarn. He was a crossbreed of Human and alien, no fixed species but he was "passing". He could shift from Human appearance to that of a number of species, although he never did, prefering the Human simplicity. With only six more Hypers on board the Angel, Brekke figured taking the ship back would be easy, even without Valkyrie and Ilasnay. Dalett could hold his own in combat, most of his Human blood replaced with that of a Hyper making him artificially evolved. And that was their winning card.  
  
The breakout of war between the pure blood Humans and Hypers meant hybrids, crossbreeds and genetic mutants were caught in the crossfire, but not targeted. The Humans kept peace with them for the sake of Humanity, and the Hypers found solace in their prospect of evolution. Brekke, Dalett and Vessa were all Human hybrids, and Valkyrie was a different species altogether, giving them the advantage.  
  
Chi watched the sensor on the control panel, the blinking light that represented the ship was moving further from the suns' gravitational radii.  
  
"How long until were are clear?" Ling asked the hologram.  
  
"Four light minutes."  
  
Angel could feel movement with her internal sensors, the resonance of activity on the med. deck. She felt someone's life signal expire, then a second. Unknown, clumsy hands were cutting through wires, sending artificial readings to the life scanners in her network, claiming complete inactivity. An electrical tingle excited her.  
  
Ilasnay sat, leaning against the control station nearest the doors. Ling and Chi were too busy focusing on the map to notice him, although a movement sensitive lance prevented him from escaping. He watched Angel closely, waiting for some kind of indication of a plan, some sign of hope. When he was first assigned to the crew of the Angel he was implanted with a data chip that allowed him to enter the Angel's primary network, but so far he had no need to, and Angel had been sending him firm messages not to enter until she was safe. He picked apart the communicator that he had hidden under his sleeve, keeping himself busy when all he could do was wait.  
  
"We'll enter Midgard's orbit in thirty light minutes." Ling informed her captain. "All warheads are in place in the airlocks and the homing beacons planted on Midgard have been activated."  
  
"The day of the Divine has come at last." Chi breathed with anticipation.  
  
"You're like the kamikaze," Ilasnay spat. "You'll never be able to clear the radius in time."  
  
Chi glared at him, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the lance firmer. His face contorted that he was barely recognisable as Human, lips curled in a feral snarl. Ilasnay could only laugh at him, laugh through the pessimism and the pain, and through the irony that the evolved Human species was merely regressing into primative animal ferocity.  
  
"You've no idea," he claimed. "When those warheads impact, it'll shatter Midgard like glass. The whole structure will disappear in one second, its matter will collapse inwards under the force of its own gravity. You're causing a supernova and it'll fry us before our infinitesimal remains are sucked into the singularity of the black hole that will follow. I hope you're happy dying for your cause."  
  
"Clever boy." Chi drawled. "But we'll enter a wormhole before the warheads enter Midgard's atmosphere, we'll be well out of reach of the event horizon."  
  
"Then my theory is right. You're not as advanced as you think you are."  
  
Chi growled at the Human, batting the lance aside and ignoring it as it fired into nothing, he caught Ilasnay by the throat and hauled him to his feet, slowly crushing his windpipe. Ilasnay's eyes flashed defiance, he was of those that would be destroyed. His heritage, his blood. And he would be damned to let it go without a fight.  
  
"Stop it," Angel cried. "Let him go."  
  
The Hyper ignored the hologram's pleas and squeezed, choking the air out of the engineer.  
  
"Screw you." Ilasnay gasped.  
  
Chi smiled, throwing him to the floor. The engineer released a rasping cough, sucking air harshly into his lungs. Ling approached Chi, running a clawed hand over his shoulder, breathing sweet breath into his face as she spoke.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but, we need him. For now at least."  
  
Chi nodded reluctantly, surrendering to reason when he was intoxicated by power and rage. He tossed Ilasnay's tool belt to the floor and indicated the hologram.  
  
"Shut it down, disable the AI and install weapon command. And we'll see how long you stay alive after that."  
  
Ilasnay scrambled to his feet, securing the tool belt around his waist, and ensuring Angel's affirmation. She gave it but still he felt like he was killing her.  
  
"Gladsheim Angel, I am assuming command of manual flight and weapons. Authorisation : Engineer Ilasnay Hunt, access Angel 5 6 Embla."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"Open up weapons network and targeting system."  
  
"Online - now."  
  
Ilasnay looked to Chi for approval before he continued.  
  
"I'll have to scan the ship for defaults before assuming command over the AI because manual repairs could take days if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Do what you must if you think it will be easier." Chi agreed. "However, just remember I have your captain as insurance."  
  
Ilasnay ignored the threat, tapping at the control panel to bring up the holographic screen. Text flashed onto the screen before scrolling down to an internal map of the ship. A red dot indicated damage to the hull, evidently where the fight broke out in the cargo bay when Vessa was shot. A single gun shot to the wall had expanded under the strain of the gravity and was causing the metal to buckle.  
  
"Angel, nanobots needed in the cargo bay. Deploy."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"Seal off the cargo bay anyway, I'm not sure how it will hold with the extra strain on the engine."  
  
"Cargo bay locked. The nanobots have began to stregthen the hold. It's safe."  
  
Ilasnay nodded, concentrating on several damaged areas of the ship, desperately trying to delay shutting down Angel. Chi didn't seem to notice, and besides they were still twenty-seven light minutes from Midgard, giving him the time to work with the ship.  
  
Ilasnay felt a strange numbness in his mind, like the residual pain of a headache. He realised Angel was speaking to him through his data chip.  
  
Ilasnay, when you have to shut me down leave this channel open, and only shut down my visual hologram. Make sure you hide me on my sensors so they'll think I've been deleted. Then you must continue to Midgard and do whatever they say to keep yourself alive.  
  
He used the computer to respond, cursing himself for not thinking of hiding her.  
  
- How's Vessa? -  
  
The nanbots are working on her. She'll be up again and fighting fit in approximately ten minutes.  
  
- Well what about Kyrie and Brekke? I can't stand this not knowing -  
  
They're fairing better than you. Dalett and Brekke are fighting the intruders now. From what I can tell, three of them have been killed, but Dalett's been messing with my internal sensors to cover his tracks. I'm not quite sure what he's up to though.  
  
- He'll pull something off -  
  
. . .  
  
- What, no goodbye kiss? -  
  
The control panel sparked, giving Ilasnay an electric shock. Chi looked over, as the engineer nursed his fingers, snarling with contempt.  
  
"Thankyou," Ilasnay drawled at the hologram. "Assuming command of all controls. Authorisation : Ilasnay Hunt, access Angel 4 4 Light Embla."  
  
"Authorisation confirmed. Commanding officer, acting captain Hunt."  
  
"Restore primary engines to full power and maintain mainframe stability. Continue on this course."  
  
"Affirmative. Co-ordinates locked."  
  
Ilasnay stepped back from the control panel, turning to face Chi.  
  
"This ship is now officially ready and armed for genocide."  
  
Chi smiled grimly. He faced Ling with excitement in his eyes.  
  
"I always dreamed this day would come, but I never once thought I would be the one to start the Divine."  
  
"There would be no other." Ling answered.  
  
Ilasnay rolled his eyes. He wondered silently what Dalett was planning, whether he was in fact planning anything or just hoping for the best.  
  
C'mon Dalett, Ilasnay thought. Don't let me down.  
  
Vessa managed sit up, holding her abdomen protectively. Her brow creased in an instant's pain as she tried to stand before sinking back down.  
  
"How do you feel?" Valkyrie asked, stroking her forehead.  
  
"Like I've been shot."  
  
"I, myself, would feel a whole lot better if Ilasnay wasn't in charge of my ship." Dalett added.  
  
"It's the easiest way to lure them into a false sense of security, letting them think they're in control." Brekke explained. "Besides, Ilasnay wont fire the warheads."  
  
He can't. I don't have the facilities.  
  
"That's not what I mean." he sighed.  
  
Despite the lingering pain, Vessa forced herself to stand, leaning heavily on Valkyrie's purple shoulder. She looked as though she wanted to laugh but couldn't quite find the energy to force out the sound.  
  
"Ilasnay has command?" she asked incredulously. "Back up, Dalett. What's going on, and don't feed me any crap about not worrying about it."  
  
Dalett was suddenly comforted by her feisty return to form.  
  
"Ilasnay's co-operating to make things go smoothly. I've rewired the sensors -"  
  
Is that what you call it? I thought my insides had been swallowed by a black hole.  
  
" - And as far as we know they're buying it."  
  
"How many are still on board?"  
  
Vessa's voice was husky, her throat dry and cracked as a result of the excess heat that charged her body.  
  
Six. Two in command, two at the airlock on A deck and two at C deck airlock. Dalett, I'm twenty-three light minutes from Midgard's orbit. They planted homing devices on the planet so once the warheads are released there will be no way to intercept them safely.  
  
Dalett bitterly swallowed the information, forming a plan in his mind.  
  
"Angel, can you hide our movements?"  
  
I can do anything.  
  
"Can you detect hijackers hiding in your cargo hold?"  
  
"No, Dalett," Vessa explained. "That was my fault, I should have checked the boxes. I thought their ID and content lists were sound."  
  
"And I could have done a background check on the people hiring us." Valkyrie agreed, loyally.  
  
Dalett regarded her. "You did say you thought things would go wrong before we took off."  
  
"I just had a feeling."  
  
"Can we please focus on the task at hand?" Brekke turned to Dalett. "What's the plan?"  
  
Midgard appeared on the radar, only sixteen light minutes away. Chi watched the countdown with anticipation, each second he got nearer to being blessed and worshipped by his people. Ling hung onto him seductively, manipulating her way into power.  
  
Ilasnay readied himself to pilot the ship, waiting nervously for Dalett's big hero enterance that never came. He sighed wearily and watched the Angel's hologram. He hadn't shut her down yet claiming that the AI could not override his direct command, but Chi wouldn't buy it much longer.  
  
"Y'know," Ilasnay began, passing time as it dragged by painfully slow. "In the twentieth century on earth, people were frantic when genetically modified crops were introduced into the food chain. I wonder what they would have though of you."  
  
Don't push it, Hunt.  
  
Chi laughed. "You know your pathetic Human history, but you do not know your science. As Humans evolved from monkeys, we evolved from you. I am not an experient, master Ilasnay, I am a god."  
  
"Fifteen light minutes from Midgard."  
  
The Angel's AI delayed Ilasnay's impending retaliation. He turned from the Hyper and moved towards the hologram. Keying into the computer he brought up a visual of Midgard, focusing on the population count. Chi pushed him aside and stood at command.  
  
"I want these people scared, knowing and fearing their masters. Angel, ready lasers and target Midgard, co-ordinate 034 - 27, thier capital."  
  
"Order denied. Invalid access and unauthorised voice command."  
  
"Ready external lasers!" Ling demanded.  
  
"Order denied. Invalid access and unauthorised voice command."  
  
Chi turned on Ilasnay, raising a gun to his throat. His eyes were blood red with inferred death.  
  
"You said the AI could not override direct command."  
  
"And she can't," Ilasnay answered. "At least not my direct command. She'll only answer to preprogrammed vocals. Do you think Dalett's going to let just anybody command his ship?"  
  
Chi backhanded Ilasnay again, grabbing his hair as he fell to haul him back to his feet. Ilasnay winced, furrowing his brow in pain.  
  
"Fire those lasers, or this vessel will be your coffin." Chi threatened. "Ling, kill the purple girl."  
  
"No, no." Ilasnay begged. "I'll do it, just don't hurt her."  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Ilasnay wrenched himself from Chi's hand, marching to the command station.  
  
"Angel, are we in range?"  
  
"Yes, but - "  
  
"Ready external defences."  
  
"Unlocked."  
  
Ilasnay, you can't do this.  
  
"Arm external lasers. Authorisation : Angel 7 Omega Strike."  
  
"Lasers armed."  
  
Stop it.  
  
"Arm external missiles. Authorisation : Angel 2 6 Delta Strike."  
  
"Missiles armed."  
  
Stop it!  
  
"Target co-ordinates 034 - 27. Ready."  
  
- Target any empty land nearest to the capital, a field, anything! -  
  
Oh, thank the goddess. I'm going to kill you later.  
  
- If I'm not already dead -  
  
"Co-ordinates locked."  
  
"Hang on to your DNA, baby. Angel, fire on my mark - Mark!"  
  
The force wracked the whole ship, sending vibrations through it in waves. Ilasnay brought a visual of the strike up on the holographic screen, staying far enough away to obscure the target. The yellow electric charges impacted with tremendous force, the electricity released was picked up on the radar hundreds of metres from the surface of the planet. Ling cheered sadistically as the ground exploded in a mass of fire.  
  
- Tell me -  
  
The missiles impacted in a rural area. There should have been no Human fatalities.  
  
- So just cows? -  
  
Just cows. Maybe the odd sheep.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Dalett demanded, supporting Vessa as another shock wave shook the ship.  
  
Missile launch. Except with pressure I went through, I'm a little damaged so it didn't go quite as smoothly as planned.  
  
"Missile launch?" asked Vessa. "Who authorised it?"  
  
Ilasnay did.  
  
Brekke smoothed his hair back considering what she said. "And the target?"  
  
Midgard's capital, Asc. But Ilasnay changed the co-ordinates to an uninhabitated area close to it. The intruders have no idea.  
  
"I knew he couldn't hurt anyone." Valkyrie whispered.  
  
There are only twelve minutes until I am in range. Ilasnay wont be able to stop them on his own.  
  
"He wont have to," Dalett promised. "Let's put this theory into practice."  
  
"Twelve light minutes from target. Buckle up people, things are going to get a little bumpy when they start shooting back. Ready secondary lasers for cover, just in case." Ilasnay ordered.  
  
"Secondary lasers armed." confirmed Angel.  
  
"I'll take over flight now, Angel. I'll need to be ready to enter a wormhole as soon as the warheads are released."  
  
"No."  
  
Chi hauled Ilasnay out of the pilot's chair by his throat. Ilasnay waited for the shot that would kill him, or at least the maiming. It never happened.  
  
"I am flying this ship now. I don't trust you, Human, you reak of betrayal."  
  
"That's crap!" Ilasnay exploded. "I was never loyal to you."  
  
"Exactly. Ling, restrain him."  
  
Ilasnay struggled, but in Chi's grasp it was futile. His hands were tied behind his back with a leather belt and he was held firmly by Ling. He hadn't expected this when he signed on as the ship's engineer, and he had only stayed for the kicks, and suddenly he was staring death in the face. Fate was a bitch.  
  
"Hand flight control over to me."  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"It can be arranged, boy," Chi sneered. "The sub-species on that planet is going to be wiped out, you can't change that. But I can offer you the lives of your friends. Who do you think they'll blame when they watch each other die, knowing you could have saved them? Can your conscience carry that guilt?"  
  
Chi really knew how to manipulate him. But in the end he was right. Ilasnay knew it wouldn't be him who saved Midgard, if anyone it would be Dalett. He sighed deeply, surrendering to his binds.  
  
"Angel, transfer manual flight command to him. Authorisation : Engineer Ilasnay Hunt, access Angel 5 6 Embla ES. Prepare for streaming."  
  
"Transfer acknowleged."  
  
Ling released Ilasnay, moving to stand beside her captain. She stumbled as Chi took over the controls, his first movements unsteady and marred by the Angel's damage. As they approached Midgard, Ilasnay felt his stomach turn, knowing as soon as they streamed the ship would be pulled apart by the waves sent through the opening. Unless he relied on the improbable chance that they could get far enough away, and out of the wormhole, before the warheads impacted, he was already dead. No, he wouldn't die like that. Hope, it was a leap of faith.  
  
The minutes bled into each other, the immediacy reminded by Angel's countdown. ETA : Nine light minutes, and the D deck cargo bay collapsed under the strain. ETA : Five light minutes, the first wave of retaliation was launched from Midgard, but they were already too late to stop the genocide.  
  
ETA : Three light minutes. Ilasnay trembled, still thinking that Dalett was going to save him. A vain hope, but hope nonetheless.  
  
"Boy," Chi growled. "Prepare the launch."  
  
"Ilasnay, we're one light minute from the target, do what you have to do, but do it now."  
  
Ilasnay smiled at the hologram, hoping she knew something he didn't.  
  
"Stay alive?" he asked her, remembering. "Okay, engage stream engine, plot a course to the Asgard System."  
  
"Co-ordinates locked. Stream engine is on-line."  
  
"Prepare external defences. Authorisation : Angel 3 5 Embla TS."  
  
"External defences ready."  
  
Ilasnay took a deep breath, relying on his faith.  
  
"Prepare to release the content of the airlocks on A deck and C deck."  
  
"Airlocks ready."  
  
"Release on my signal. Prepare to kiss your Humanity goodbye, baby, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fire!"  
  
"Look's like we're too late." Vessa told Dalett, sinking to the floor.  
  
The whirrings of the airlock controls stuttered as they were depressurised. A scratching sound was heard, then a bang like a small expolosion before a curious quiet.  
  
"Angel, release airlocks A and C."  
  
The workings screeched again then faded into silence. Feeling Ling's hot breath on the back of his neck, Ilasnay immediately turned to Angel for an explination.  
  
"The airlock controls have been jammed. I can't open them." she answered.  
  
"What's going on?" Chi demanded.  
  
Ling pulled Ilasnay's arms back and slid a knife under his throat. Strangely, he did not fear it.  
  
"Hold on to your genes, we've got time. Angel I want a visual of A- deck."  
  
A holographic screen flashed up over the main control panel, narrowing in on airlock A. The surrounding area was clear and nothing seemed to be out of place with the controls. The blade pressed against the skin of Ilasnay's neck, testing his faith.  
  
"Visual of C-deck."  
  
The image on the screen was replaced with Valkyrie cheekily waving at them from outside airlock C. As she skipped away, the main control network came into focus. A screwdriver stabbed into it, sparking and smoking, with wires pulled out and hanging listlessly like the tails of shooting stars.  
  
"Kyrie?" Ilasnay asked, confused but hopeful.  
  
"How in the seven suns did she get out!" Ling spat.  
  
She pushed Ilasnay away from her and looked carefully at the visual life scan. Four dots blinked in the section that referred to medical, and four just outside.  
  
"It says she's still in there."  
  
"Hey, baby, don't you know never to believe all that you read?" Ilasnay mocked. "Now, captain, what are your orders, attack them with a sun, push them into a black hole - "  
  
" - Give me back my ship. There's mutiny on this vessel, Mr Hunt."  
  
"God am I glad to see you, Dalett, and I am no mutineer." Ilasnay assured him.  
  
Dalett stood in the doorway, a charged gun aimed at Chi. Vessa was barely supporting herself, Brekke holding her arm with a free hand while the other held an improvised quaterstaff ripped from the med. deck units. Ling reached out and twisted her fingers in Ilasnay's hair, drawing him close to her. Vessa noticed his bloodied face and the angry red bruise that was beginning to spread across his right cheek, and suddenly her stomach hurt again.  
  
"You," Chi sneered. "You killed my men? And here I let yours live. Well, all's fair."  
  
With a theatrical flourish of his hand he signalled to Ling to kill Ilasnay. Her eyes sparkled as she wrenched his head back, exposing his throat to the flashing edge of a blade.  
  
"Kill him and I'll kill your captain." Dalett promised, charging a bullet.  
  
The stalemate stretched out in silence, each waiting for an oppotunity to strike. The quiet was polluted by the sound of firing below them.  
  
"Dalett, someone's ghosted right through the hull." Angel commented. "He's on C-deck."  
  
The whirrings of the airlock workings kicked in, shuddering the Angel.  
  
"Angel, fall back." Ilasnay ordered.  
  
The force of the engine dissipated, preparing to turn, but nothing happened. Ilasnay could have kicked himself.  
  
"Crap. Erm, Angel, take over flight controls. Authorisation : Engineer Ilasnay Hunt, access Angel 5 6 Embla OR."  
  
A force wave washed through the ship as the Angel retreated from its course. Dalett saw the moment and fired at Ilasnay, sending the ship into disarray. Ling fell to the floor as her body surrendered to the electricity of the bullet. Ilasnay scrambled back, struggling to free his hands.  
  
"The day of the Divine is here, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Chi prophesised.  
  
"Angel," Ilasnay called. "Activate internal defences. To hell with the authorisation, just do it."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain." she smiled. "Internal defences activated. Target locked."  
  
Chi immediately opened fire, spraying the command centre with bullets. Dalett pulled Vessa and Brekke out of the doors for cover and started firing back. Ilasnay crawled under a control station, cutting through his restraints with a penknife, and tapped furiously at the computer terminal.  
  
- How many light minutes from Midgard? -  
  
Two minutes, thirty-five seconds. Airlock C has been opened, releasing the warheads.  
  
- Can you override it? -  
  
I can do anything.  
  
That was all he needed to know.  
  
Behind the cover of the door, Brekke shot back at Chi while Vessa nursed a shot wound in her arm. Dalett recharged his gun and aimed. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from firing.  
  
"Dalett," Valkyrie gasped, breathless from running. "The intruder has been, erm, neutralised. And Angel's managed to seal the airlock, but not in time."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Two, maybe three have been released."  
  
Dalett cursed. "Valkyrie, get Vessa to medical."  
  
"Yes, but - "  
  
"Go!"  
  
Valkyrie jumped slightly, rushing over to help Vessa to her feet. Brekke pulled back, only one round left in his gun, and regarded Dalett. Valkyrie walked Vessa slowly towards the ladder to the med. deck, supporting her weight and keeping a firm hand over the wound. Brekke waited for them to go before asking.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Dalett looked round him for an answer. It appeared that Chi was reloading his gun in the cover of the pilots station, and as far as he could tell Ilasnay wasn't doing anything. Dalett had to get into the command centre to activate the weapons.  
  
"Brekke, draw his fire. I'm going in."  
  
Dalett dived through the doors, scrambling to safety behind the shield of the first officer's station. Brekke had fired, getting Chi's attention. The exchange of bullets missed flesh, striking the ship.  
  
Ilasnay continued to track the missiles. Three of them were headed towards Midgard, faster that he had anticipated.  
  
- How long before they are unreachable? -  
  
Two minutes, ten seconds.  
  
- I've calculated their targets and sent out a warning. Just in case -  
  
I'll have to bleed off the excess radiation from the impact.  
  
"Valkyrie, I have to go back to help them." Vessa begged.  
  
The nanobots had been injected and a dressing tied over the wound, but she was in no state to fight. Valkyrie held her down with a look on her face like an over protective mother.  
  
"But you'll get hurt."  
  
"Yes," Vessa agreed. "But billions more people will be killed if I don't."  
  
Chi twisted round the pilot's station, taking another shot at Brekke, before pulling back. On firing again, Dalett jumped from his cover, aiming at Chi. The bullet released forced its way into Chi's flesh, burying itself in his arm. A second shot hit his chest, exploding in electricity and blood. Dalett turned to see who had fired the shot, finding Vessa in the doorway with her gun aimed.  
  
"He really pissed me off." she quipped, breathlessly.  
  
Ilasnay emerged from his cover, heading for the main control panel. He brought up the missiles' paths on the holographic screen. Dalett moved in to see. Vessa assumed the first officers station, keying in her access code.  
  
"Ready for orders, captain." she informed him.  
  
"Brekke, manual weapons fire. Valkyrie, keep me updated on the countdown. Vessa, prepare to stream. Set a course for the Asgard system."  
  
"Dalett, the missiles are in range," Angel told him. "But I can only intercept one at a time."  
  
"One minute and fifty seconds, Dalett." Valkyrie informed him.  
  
Dalett nodded. "Angel, ready external defences."  
  
"Unauthorised command."  
  
Dalett glared at Ilasnay with urgency. Ilasnay raised his hands slightly, sighing at losing his power.  
  
"Angel, this is your captain," Brekke gave him a firm shove. "Ow. Okay, Angel, Transfer command of all controls to Captain Dalett Cshesta. Authorisation : Ilasnay Hunt, access Angel 4 4 Light Embla TC."  
  
"Authorisation confirmed. Welcome back, Captain."  
  
"One minute and fourty seconds."  
  
"Here goes everything." Dalett murmered. "Angel, Ready external defences."  
  
"Unlocked."  
  
"Arm external missiles. Authorisation : Angel 2 6 Delta Strike."  
  
"Missiles armed."  
  
"Target the warhead closest to Midgard."  
  
"Co-ordinates locked."  
  
"One minute and twenty seconds until it reaches Midgard's atmosphere."  
  
Brekke waited for Dalett's command.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The holographic screen showed the missile's course. It impacted with the warhead in an explosion of dust and green smoke. The shock waves rocked the ship, delaying firing a second missile. When the vessel steadied, Dalett prepared the next strike.  
  
"Target co-ordinates 12 - 044."  
  
"Co-ordinates Locked."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The second missile impacted as successfuly as the first. The residual debris distorted the visual of the remaining warhead, and interference broke the sensor communication.  
  
"Fifty seconds." Valkyrie told them.  
  
A second shock wave hit the ship, weakening it with radiation.  
  
"Release radiation cables to bleed off this heat." Vessa ordered.  
  
"Radiation and temperature levels are normal." Angel responded. "Cables are working effectively out there."  
  
"Fourty seconds, Dalett. Hurry."  
  
"Dalett, I've got a visual on the last target," Ilasnay said. "Target co-ordinates 05 - 036."  
  
"Co-ordinates locked."  
  
"Missiles ready." Brekke confirmed.  
  
Dalett watched the screen and prepared to fire the last missile. He turned to Vessa.  
  
"Stream as soon as we fire. The radiation that close will cripple us." he ordered. "Fire!"  
  
The Gladsheim Angel fired the missile through the ink of space. A second before it impacted, the Angel passed through a wormhole, deeper into space, leaving behind a mass of dust as the warhead exploded in defeat. The radiation cables absorbed the excess heat, protecting Midgard's atmosphere from the poisons it contained. The dust began to clear as the debris cooled, leaving a trail of twisted metal across the Skinfaxi system like the shrapnel scars of a forgotten war, mercilessly carving their mark.  
  
An explosion of blue-white light greeted the Gladsheim Angel through an exit of the wormhole, somewhere between the Local Group and the Nidavellir Nebula. The ship eased into a steady course, giving her wounds time to heal.  
  
On board, the crew assembled in medical taking care of their wounded. Valkyrie knelt beside Ilasnay, dabbing the blood from his mouth with a tender hand. His wrists had been bandaged where the leather had cut into them and Vessa had regained her strength with the help of nanobots and caffine. She handed a welder to Brekke as he replaced the metal pole that he had torn down to the ceiling.  
  
Angel's holographic form entered the quarters.  
  
"I've just received a hail from Midgard's Empress, thanking us for our heroic protection."  
  
"She doesn't know you're just a cargo ship, does she?" Vessa asked.  
  
"No," Angel replied. "No she doesn't. But she did offer a place for me in her guard."  
  
"I declined." Dalett explained. "I don't think I could stand doing this on a daily basis. Or ever again."  
  
"I'll do a background check next time, Dalett." Valkyrie promised, sweetly. "Or I could just say I told you so."  
  
Dalett smiled grimly, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, just warn me." he agreed. "And, Mr Hunt, don't ever take command of my ship again, I like her in one peice."  
  
"Don't blame me, Dalett. I wasn't the one who left us between two suns." Ilasnay pointedly retorted, raising an eybrow at the hologram.  
  
"Well, I don't have to answer to you." she responded before hastily fading.  
  
"You don't want to make this ship mad." Brekke warned him lightly before regarding Dalett. "So where to now?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of delivering a boxload of Human-eating pigmy beasts, or perhaps data-feeding super fish."  
  
"Ha, ha," Ilasnay answered. "Funny guy, we get the message : Check the cargo."  
  
"Or Muspellian blood-drinking vampire mice."  
  
"Dalett." Vessa reproved.  
  
"Self-expanding-flesh-eating cheese?"  
  
"I'm going to have to kill you now." Vessa warned.  
  
"Fine," Dalett relented. "Angel, set a course to the Fenriridun Trade Council, we'd better unload our cargo before I think about targeting those bastards on Halla, although I dare say I wouldn't mind an uncharacteristic bout of speciesism."  
  
The thrusters flared as the Gladsheim Angel followed its marked course, being propelled further into space. The dark shroud enveloped the vessel in an eerie grasp, washing away the dust and blood that stained the metal. And yet the stars flashed a warning that the evil had not gone, its voice resonated in the movements of the planets, and its hands were the black holes that swallowed the light. The wide expanse of the night would never cease to be, but until that time, the faith and hope of the stars fought their cause valiantly.  
  
- And a crew of a starship could save a million lives,  
  
As a drop in the ocean projects a million waves,  
  
And when an evil's wrath is partnered with the night,  
  
The crew keep on fighting with hope and the light - 


End file.
